Somethings Coming but What
by Crazyforlb
Summary: It is a story about two girls named Amy and Keara.There 16 years old.They bought this old house and now they live in it.Some spooky things happen.They hear footsteps but nobody there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me and my friend Keara had the greatest sleepover ever! We snuck out of the house cause my parents were at a party.

"Did you know that Brian and Kevin snuck out we went to the old raged manison up the street?" said Keara " and they also said that nobody lived there because the last people that lived there were killed by Mr and Mrs Saludo." I said "Hey Amy, look at this old house."said Keara. Keara said " can we go spend a night here...". "Im not so sure about this, Keara because what if something happends" I said Keara said " like what seeing ghosts, have the floor cave in, the roof cave in?" "no" I said "Do you really want to go" "YES" Keara said with a loud voice. "shhhhhh,want the whole neighborhood to hear?"I said "sorry" wispered Keara. I laughed a lil and me Amy and my friend Keara were having a sleepover in a haunted house... lucky me...not! We packed up our sleeping bags, pillows, junk food, soda, a little tv. We wrote a note and left if on the stove,the note said: Mom & Dad me and Keara went to go sleep in a tent in the park so hope you dont mind and we'll be fine.Hope you had a great time , see you tommorow. Love Amy.

When we got to the house we snuck in through a window in the backyard. A few hours later we heard a loud noise coming from the somewhere. We both followed the sound and when we reached the door it did not sound like what we heard if sounded like footsteps following us ...!

If you want to know more just message me and I will put the whole story on!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We started to run. We ran tword our stuff then something stoped us dead in our tracks. We both were speechless. What we had saw was like nothing we ever felt in our whole 16 years of life.If we told anybody they would think were banged up in the head.It was like a rush of sadness fell over us. Also we were like floating in the air. keara and I both started to cry about nothing we just started to cry right out of the blue.After we calmed down we walked back to the living room with no furnture at all just our stuff and us.Then we started to talk about what had happend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Amy wake up"said Keara."aughhh, nooo" I said."come on sleepy head, were going to explore the house today" said Keara.

My head sprang up like I got shocked on the head... or something around that area. "ok" I said in a really loud voice. "shhhh do you want the whole neighborhood to hear"Keara said with her mocking voice she always uses when she mocks people with. "ha ha very funny Keara"I said in a soft wisper. "lets go have breakfast at IHop or Dennys first" Said Keara. "ok, but im not buyin you are cause you offered"I said. "ok fine with me Amy...but where do you want to go and how do we get out of here with out being seen" said Keara. "um through the celar windows..duh oh and I want to go to Dennys"I said "great thinkin Amy"said Keara. "hey Keara, how do we get to the celar"I said "idk"said Keara. "whateve we'll find it"I said "hopefully"I said under my breath. "what"Keara said.

"nothing,I found the basement or celar place"I said. We got out with out being seen which was preety hard.We both ate and started to walk back when I saw a for sale sign put up. "Keara,we should buy that house its only 50 bucks cause its so old" I said.

"lets go for it cause i have 35 bucks in my pocket already"said Keara. "so do I and we theres our stuff on the lawn and open house is today at 4:00pm so its going to be 4:00 in about 5 hours from now so you can stay at my house untill then "I said with a smile on my face. "ok"Keara said. It was 4:00pm so we were heading over to the giant old green house up the road. There was a guy wearing a black coat with black dress pants and a white dress shirt standing at the door stoup. "um If you arent here for open house then get off this property"the man said. "were here to buy the house"I said. "oh ok sorry about that and please step in ,oh by the way my name is Greg"the man said. "oh were Amy and Keara"Keara said. "by the way were room mates so were looking for at least 10-11 bed rooms"I said. "ok"said Greg. "ok shall we begin"said Greg. "yes" Keara said. After we saw the whole house we said we would buy it. Greg said"ok your all set, heres the keys and you may move in any time". "ok".After we moved in our stuff we wanted in the house we told our parents they both said "ok but when you want to stay there tell us ok".


End file.
